Good Morning
by ClothedCortana
Summary: A "morning after" story. Just some good old fashioned MCxC fluff. AU because "humanized".


The sun rose above the over-sized house. Beams of light entered the windows, barely disturbing the many inhabitants of the household. In the last room at the end of the hallway, a young woman twitched in her sleep. As the sun beams reached her bed, the light caused to her flinch then wake. She stretched her arms forward and back, sounding a yawn. She then looked over the lump in the covers to another sleeping figure beside her. This one was male, tall, and burly. He continued to sleep soundly beside her, his fingers twitching ever so slightly. She smiled at his snoozing form, then leaned over the covers to lightly kiss his cheek. As her lips touched his skin, he instantly awoke, being a light sleeper. A look of worry flashed across his face, then diminished we he saw who had woken him. "Good morning." She said with a sleepy smile. He smiled back, then sat up in the sheets. She looked up at him, placing her hand on his arm, leaning over to give him a hug. The joined in an embrace then pulled apart realizing the obvious. They were both naked. They both looked at each other in confusion then in panic. Until she started to laugh. The man looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What's so funny?" She smiled at him in a slightly seductive manner, "Don't you remember last night, John?" She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "What we finally did?" John gazed at her in confusion, then his mind flashed to last night. A blur of laughing, kissing, panting, touching, motion and a tinge of pain. He blushed at the recollection, "Oh, that..." She giggled, "What do you mean, 'that'? Do you mean 'that' AMAZING thing we did?" He smirked, "You know I meant, Cortana." He leaned back against the headboard to be met with a sharp pain in his back and shoulders. John turned to see scratch marks on his shoulders and arms. "Well, that explains the "pain" part." He thought to himself. Cortana looked the many red lines up and down his skin, giggling. "I'm guessing...I did that?" John rolled his eyes, "Well, who else would've?" She stuck out her tongue at him, "Don't get smart with me." then leaned over to kiss his shoulder. John flinched as she touched the somehow still tender skin, a prickle of pain traveling down his arm.  
"Well, if I did this much damage, I guess I really enjoyed it~"  
She said the last two words in very seductive tone, that gave him goosebumps. (AN: AMONG OTHER THINGS. *SHOT* )  
"I-I g-guess you d-did." He said, his tongue numb. She giggled,"You're so cute when you're submissive." She winked at him. John sat up taller, "I'm sorry, what was that?" Cortana smirked at him, "You heard me. Because if you don't recall, I topped last night. Twice. You were the submissive one." She laughed teasingly. "I always imagined you more-MPPH!" Before she could finish her sentence, John toppled her, pushing her against the sheets in a forceful kiss. He then pulled away to finish, "Dominant?" She panted in response, her breath taken away by the sudden kiss, "...yeah..that..."  
"What do you mean 'that', Cortana? Do you mean this maybe?" He leaned down to softly kiss her neck. She gripped the sheets in response, her every breath becoming heavier. She sighed wistfully, completely relaxing her muscles, concentrating on every touch and kiss.  
John chuckled a little, hearing her reaction. Outside he seemed calm and collected but inside he was reeling. It was toss up between pushing her back, and making her his and only his or enjoying all the new sensations by taking his time.  
All these new feelings cascaded through his being. The feeling of her soft skin, her beautiful voice, her scent , so many new things...  
He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "W-why'd you stop?" Cortana asked, panting. John looked down on her, catching her electric blue eyes. All he could say was, "You're so beautiful~" She smiled, tracing the scars on his arms, "So are you." She leaned upward to wrap her arms around him, while he did the same with her.  
Another new sensation, skin-on-skin, caused him to shiver. Less because of the cold, more for the flood of emotion and pure pleasure just by holding the woman he loved close. She placed her ear against his chest, while he looked on, confused. "What are you doing?" She smiled softly, "Hearing your heart." then she sighed, "It's racing right now." John smirked, "Wonder why that is." He pushed her back against the bed again, placing himself on top of her. Cortana scoffed as she hit the sheets again, "Well, fine then! I was trying to to have a tender moment! But then you had to be...perverted..." She trailed off, seeing John place his head on her chest.  
He placed his hands on both sides of her, closing his eyes. He sighed aloud as he heard the soft *thump-thump* of her heart. She looked down on him, "Are you okay, John?" He looked back at her, a wide grin across his face, his sky-blue eyes gleaming. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
She looked at him, worryingly, "Are you sure you're okay?" He held her tightly, "I've never been better." Cortana smiled, "You're too sweet." John kissed her forehead softly, "Because you deserve every bit of it."  
She giggled softly, "Quit being sappy." But she stopped her teasing short when she looked up at him. He wore an expression of worry and pain, even though somehow he was still smiling, she could it was fake. She turned around to face him, "John, are you okay?" He nodded, but Cortana shook her head, "That's bull, tell me what's wrong."  
John gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to stay calm. Cortana kissed his cheek, "Don't do this to yourself, just tell me what it is." He sighed, then wrapped his arms around her tightly, "P-please don't leave me..." he said, his voice shaky. "What do you mean?" She asked with a confused tone. He continued, "Everyone leaves me...just don't leave me, if you left I just don't..." She interrupted him by wrapping her arms around him, and cradling his head, "Shhhhh...it's okay..." He continued to speak, his voice becoming even more strained, "You're going to leave...I know it..." Cortana spoke to him in a calming voice, "No, i'm not...you don't have to worry about me anymore..."  
John clenched his fists, his emotions getting the best of him. "...i'm scared..." All she did was nod as she continued to comfort him, "It's okay to be scared, John...the war's over. You don't have to be brave anymore."  
He looked up at her loving stare, he smiled sadly, "I love you." She smiled back, holding him close, "I love you too John, so very much."  
The two met eyes for what seemed like a eternity, then their lips touched for the first time that day. As they continued to kiss each other lovingly, John had pushed Cortana back against the bed again, this time softly. They pulled away eventually, both of them already out of breath.

"John-?"

"Mhhmm?"

Cortana gave him a look, no words or actions, just a simple expression. He gazed at it for a moment, then smiled. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Why not make it three times then?" She giggled, "Why not?"  
He kissed her again on the lips, softly and lovingly. As he pulled away, he stared into her beautiful blue eyes as she did the same with his light blue ones.

"I'm not going anywhere John. Not without you."


End file.
